1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, such as a printer.
2. Related Art
Among ink jet-type printers that are examples of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there are printers that discharge a cleaning agent as a mist to nozzles that eject ink, dissolve solid components of the ink fixed to the periphery of the nozzles or the vicinity of the openings and blow and remove the dissolved materials by the discharge of a gas. In this case, the cleaning agent that has been used is sucked by a suction portion and stored in a tank (for example, JP-A-2002-178529).
In the tank storing the cleaning agent which is used to clean the nozzles as described above, the storing amount is limited. Therefore, a problem exists in that it takes a lot of time and effort to empty the tank or to replace the tank, when there is no more storage capacity.
Such a problem is not limited to printers that perform printing while ejecting ink, and is generally common in a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a liquid is used for maintenance of nozzles or the like.